


Monologue - What Is A Hero?

by gottawriteanegoortwo



Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides
Genre: Angst, Gen, roman is a sad boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gottawriteanegoortwo/pseuds/gottawriteanegoortwo
Summary: Roman reflects after the events of Selfishness vs Selflessness Redux.
Series: Sanders Sides (No Ships) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870696
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Monologue - What Is A Hero?

Hero… What is a Hero?

Sure, Logan could pop up and give you the nerdy definition of it, but that’s not what I’m asking. It’s the passion, the drive behind the meaning of it. With this in mind, a hero does what they can to keep those they care about safe. They make sure they understand the meaning of ‘right and wrong’ better than anyone else.

So what do you do when you’ve outgrown your use?

What can you when the one you _swore your life_ to protect not only decides that he knows better, but he lies to your face? The truth would have hurt, but to try and lie like everything is okay…

Put it this way. Imagine… The Little Red Riding Hood. Only, instead of the Big Bad Wolf eating Granny, it is a close friend and they play checkers together. Or what about Snow White’s stepmother? There wouldn’t be a story if they got along?

There’s always a hero, and there’s always a villain. Simple as.

By choosing **him** over me, it shows that everything I’ve tried to work toward for years has been for nothing. Patton isn’t the only one trying to keep Thomas on the right path. Yet lately, it’s been reminder after reminder that I’m not good enough. I’m not good enough for Thomas, I couldn’t save Patton, I’ll never reach Logan’s impossible expectations, and I’ve likely burned all bridges to be Virgil’s friend too.

I know I’m not perfect. I’m proud, stubborn, too focused on those dreams Thomas has. What is life without passion? But… I think we can agree that Thomas has better sources to rely on.

He doesn’t need a hero anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [gottawriteanegoortwo](https://gottawriteanegoortwo.tumblr.com/post/617979560835858432/roman-monologue-hero) and backdated to match that.


End file.
